One Christmas Morning
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: A modern Ereri fic I have written for a twitter event. It's just pure fluffiness, and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and happiness when they read this fic!


**One Christmas Morning - Modern Ereri Fanfic for toromahepon**

**Okay sudden fic, but this is the modern Ereri fanfic I have written for toromahepon cause of a twitter thing. It's not...that modern, but its just simple, cute fluff. I do hope you enjoy reading this, and Merry Christmas to everyone~~**

* * *

"Levi-san! It's already morning!" Eren raised his voice from downstairs, poking his head through to see if Levi is walking down the stairs yet. Clearly not. _Levi-san…_

"Levi-san! If you don't get up now then I'm going up there!" Eren raised his voice once again, but turned back to the frying pan to make sure the eggs weren't burnt. A sigh of relief left him when the eggs looked just good, and he turned off the stove with a click. Grabbing a plate from the cabinet, he placed it on the breakfast table first, then grabbed the frying pan to slide the eggs onto the plate.

"And…ah, the toast is ready too!" A loud click was heard, drawing Eren's attention towards the toaster. Two freshly cooked toasts sat there, looking just right to be eaten for a lovely breakfast. Humming a tune unknown to himself, Eren gets the toast quickly and places it down next to the eggs, blowing on his hot fingers. _Perfect. The only thing left is…_

With a nervous gulp, Eren finally gathers up the courage he needed and headed for the staircase. With each stop he took, the more worried he was. It was true that yesterday Levi-san promised to spend today with him, and also he said to wake him up no matter what, but still. _I hope he doesn't accidentally kill me…_

* * *

"Levi-san? Are you awake?" Eren spoke quietly, knocking on the raven's door gently few times. When he hears no response, the burnet takes deep breath and slowly twists the doorknob. With a small creak, it opens.

"Levi-san…breakfast is going to get cold if you don't get up soon…" Eren takes small steps, trying his best to keep the noise level down. He had a hunch the raven was already awake, but just his bad habits of lying in bed for twenty or so minutes and finally, getting up. _He did say it was alright…okay, it'll be fine!"_

"Hnn…" Levi grumbled and moved his body slightly, but still remained still in bed, not moving an inch. The brunet sighed, and walked closer until he was right over the raven's bed.

"Levi-san! If you don't get up I'm going to get angry!" Eren pretended to raise his voice and put his hands on his hips, trying to intimidate the raven. He knew it was probably useless and he looked like an idiot right now, but it was better than their breakfast going cold. After all, today is Christmas, and it was one of the rare says when Levi could finally have a day off.

"Eren…" Levi opened his eyes by a thin line, recognizing the familiar voice that sounded like he was trying to pretend to be a grownup. He was still half asleep, so he still couldn't see the clear expression on Eren's face, but instincts moved his body, and he reached out his arm from under the covers. _…cold…_

"Levi-san? Do you need anything?" Seeing the raven with his arm outstretched, the brunet slowly squatted down next to the bed, face inching closer to the raven. He was not concentrating, so obviously he froze when Levi touched his cheek so softly, it didn't seem like the normal Levi. _…Levi-san?_

"…morning, brat." With a few more blinks, the raven opened his eyes bit by bit, finally being able to outline the crimson red blush on the brunet's face. A soft grin naturally rose as he stroked the brunet's cheek gently, feeling the heat radiating through to his hand. _Was it today…damn it. I overslept._

"M-m-morning Levi-san!" Eren stuttered during his sentence, his body still remained rigid as Levi gently touched his flaming cheek. The touch was soft, unlike the normal raven where he'd more pinch his cheeks. Eren knew that this would only happen when Levi is half asleep, so he always treasured moments like these, even if he is blushing to death.

"I overslept didn't I…I'll get up now." Levi took his hand off Eren's still blazing cheek and rubbed his temples. Work was really piling up and he's pulled a few all-nighters, of course his body was feeling the strain. But for Eren, he crammed it all in the few days so he could spend today with him. Just today, they would do anything and everything. With the thought in mind, Levi stood up from his bed, wobbling slightly and headed for the wardrobe, when Eren's soft voice stopped him.

"It's okay Levi-san, you can sleep a little longer and I'll come back later." Eren let a smile surface, but it was tinged with a hint of sadness. He looked donw, not wanting Levi seeing his sad expression. _Breakfast might be cold already…_

"Oi brat."

"Yes Levi-san wh-ow!" Eren looked up still squatted next to the bed, only to see the raven's hand magnifying and flicking him on the forehead. Rubbing where he was flicked, the brunet looked up at Levi who had a softer expression.

"I promised you didn't I? Hurry up and go downstairs.

I'll be there in a second." A warm and fluffy feeling pooled up deep inside him, and he smiled happily, much like a child who received candy for a reward.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal. It was very delicious." The two said their usual words after finishing a warm breakfast. Sure it was a little bit cold, but seeing how Levi ate it without hesitation, Eren grinned and kept eating, completely forgetting the fact that it was slightly cold. After breakfast, the brunet insisted on doing the dishes, but after getting a pinch on the cheek, he silently agreed to do the dishes along with the raven. It was one of the rare moments when they were actually together, and even though they did it in silence, the silent gestures the two did from time to time showed they enjoyed these silent 20 minutes.

After the dishes were washed, the two decided to go grocery shopping, since they were running low on some fruits and snacks. A few minutes later, Eren wrapped his light green scarf around him, he held out his gloved hand towards the raven. Levi turned his gaze slightly, but reached out his hand as well and entwined his fingers together with Eren's. A gentle smile spread across the brunet's face, and they stepped outside in the cold. Almost instantly, the two's nose turned a rosy red, their soft breaths of air visible right near their lips.

"Levi-san…is this…?" After taking a few steps, Eren realised something and looked up slightly, a sight of green with ribbons tied around it on the branch above them in the tree. Levi followed and looked up, his brows furrowing instantly. _Is this…mistletoe?_

"That ugly knot I'd recognize everywhere…Hanji that damn idiot." The raven tsked and looked around knowing that she was nearby, Erwin possibly with her. They were his best friends in college, and even though Levi didn't show it, he enjoyed Hanji and Erwin's company very much, even when most of the times it looked like he could kill the brunette.

"Levi-san…the tradition is that…we kiss under the mistletoe right?" Eren turned his head, his eyes half-lidded with emotions filled inside. This has never happened to him before, but he'd always wanted to try and do this once. Especially with Levi.

Levi remained silent, but he suddenly turned to face Eren, and pulled the brunet's shoulders down to make Eren and him face-to-face. The emerald-eyed boy yelped at the sudden force, and his eyes blinked a few times before he realised what was going on. A satisfied grin revealed itself, and Eren brought one of his gloved hand up to gently cup the raven's cold cheek. A small blush could be seen on Levi's face, but Eren knew if he mentioned it now, he would probably get punched in the guts.

Slowly, the brunet leaned down with eyes closed. It was like time has slowed down forever, but eventually, Eren's lips touched something cold yet gentle. This familiar feeling always sent his heart pounding and his pulse running wild during their passionate nights, but right now, it was a nice and cute moment he'd like to keep enjoying. At first, they were only pressing their lips together, but soon enough the brunet started gently licking the raven's lips, requesting for permission. Hearing a soft sigh, Eren knew his permission was granted and his tongue slid inside Levi's mouth almost naturally. Their tongues entwined and twirled together, their scent merging together as one. This kiss might've seemed like a normal kiss, but to themselves, every single kiss between them was special. It held their feelings for each other, and it would often remind them of how lucky they were, to be able to meet again in the next life. As the kiss continued, both of their cheeks started to turn crimson red, and sighs of pleasure could be heard.

Finally, Eren decided to let the raven have his air supply, and he slowly let go, standing back up. Gazing down at Levi because of their height difference, the brunet gave a small smile, holding the raven's two hands together in his own gloved hands. He brought the two hands up, planting a gentle kiss, not minding the feeling of the furry gloves.

"I love you, Levi-san."

"Me too, brat."

* * *

**I know it's not that modern, but do hope you enjoy the fluff and cuteness :3 Well then, about chapter three of my other fic...it might be a little while...I've been busy rping on tumblr (thats not a good excuse at all) so yea, but i will try my best, and it'll definitely be here in january! And it'll be the last one as well, so I'll be posting more for Poisonous Flower since people seem to like it :3 anyways, like always,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~~**


End file.
